Asha
Appearance Asha is a black tuxedo she-cat with long whiskers, medium hair fur and a fluffy belly. She has a white belly, tail tip, chest and bottom lip and all four paws. Her back paw markings look like waves from the back and her two front legs form a heart when she sits down. She has yellow - green eyes and a long tail. Markers * General Information ** Personality ** Main Story ** Clan Loyalty ** Relationships & Kin * Story Significence ** A New Dawn ** A Tale Of Two * Extra's ** Common Mistakes ** Important Notes ** Family Tree ** Best Quotes Personality Asha is a kind, demanding and intolerant cat. She is a great hunter, always enjoying a play fight between another cat or a good hunting session with one of Sapphie's kits. Even though she is usually quite stand offish with other cats when she first meets them, she grows great bonds and is an amazing friends once she knows them. She knows how to get through most situations, she is extremely smart and knows when a situation calls for aggression and who she can trust. Even though Sapphie doubts her through a lot of their journey and first time in the clans, she has a great sense of judgement and is a great climber and hunter. Main Story Area To Be Complete Soon Clan Loyalty Area To Be Complete Soon Relationships & Kin Area To Be Complete Soon Common Mistakes Asha has been said to have either pure green or pure yellow eyes. She has been called sleek furred. Important Notes Asha is actually the cat of Ella, the main author of the series, especially the 'To See The Stars' story arc. Her personality and look is exactly the same, she is like a mini warrior around the house, hunting and living life with her clan mates down the street! (Tayori's cats) Although she isn't an aggressive cat and usually doesn't resort to killing, she believed Brindleshine deserved it and would have killed her the first time if Sapphie hadn't been there and Lilypaw hadn't convinced Daystar to let her live. Best Quotes "How could you defend her? She's killed many cats and convinced others to join the dark forest! She deserves this!" Asha dropped her paw, still pinning Brindleshine to the ground with her other paws. "She needs a second chance, if what Lilypaw says is true, StarClan wants it." Daystar argued, Asha grumbled as she released the she-cat, Brindleshine dashed over behind Daystar. "Why would StarClan want this? She has been telling Sapphire she wants her dead out whole journey!" -Asha questioning Daystar "I'm glad she made it out alive," Asha watched with a smile as Schuyler batted around a mouse. "She'll be a great warrior, she was always my favorite," She pricked her ears as she heard the other apprentices approaching. Vader jumped at her, pushing her ear down. "You can't have a favorite!" He mewed sharply. -Asha with the apprentices after their journey was over Category:SunClan